


Ben's Personal Adventure

by Spikeman168



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikeman168/pseuds/Spikeman168
Summary: Ben is a very naive child, and knows nothing of the real fun things that adults get to do. However, this all starts to change not to long after his journey with the Omnitrix starts. This story is the more personal journey that Ben goes through.





	Ben's Personal Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This journey takes place soon after the Charms of Bazel were destroyed for a second time, but before Ben and the gang go to Donovan's undersea resort.

This story begins at an arcade.

 

**Max's RV stops in front of a bustling Arcade.**

 

Grandpa Max: "Alright kids, I have a few errands to run, so have fun while I'm gone!"

 

Ben: "Wooo! Haha! Yeah! Can't wait to play some of games in the Arcade!"

**Ben opens the RV door running out and into the Arcade.**

 

Gwen: "Hey! I don't want to be left alone with this Dweeb" 

 

Grandpa Max: "Don't you worry, there's a book store that's around the corner over here."

 **Max points to the left of the RV** **door. Gwen starts to walk out of the RV, when suddenly she's stopped.**

 

Grandpa Max: "Hey, before you go Gwen, could you keep an eye on Ben?"

 

Gwen: "Sure Grandpa."

 

Grandpa Max: "Thank's sweetie. Anyways I have to get going, I'll see you later, have fun!"

 

Gwen: "No worries gramps! Bye!"

 

**Gwen walks out of the RV, closing the door behind her. Gwen watches as the RV drives away.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set time when I provide a new chapter. I only write a new chapter when I have enough motivation to make a new one. So expect this to be one of those stories that sit there unfinished for long periods of times. Just a warning though. 
> 
> On a side note, let me know of any mistakes you find.  
> Also tell me of anything I got wrong in the personalities!


End file.
